What did you do!
by Username69
Summary: Latvia won't stop crying, and it just might be Poland's fault. Warning: Crack and Ukraine's boobies.


Lithuania rushed to the sound of Latvia sobbing loudly, hoping that Russia didn't get him. He stopped when he saw Latvia sitting just outside their room, hiding his wet face in his knees as his body shook. Estonia, Ukraine, and Poland were with him. Estonia tried to comfort him with words, Ukraine sweetly shushed him, while Poland was patting his back. Lithuania ran over, "What happened?!" He said, worried. Poland got up and began to walk away, but Lithuania grabbed him before he got too far.

"What did you do?" Lithuania said, obviously not happy.

"Nothing," Poland said, eyes darting to the left.

"Why are you wearing Russia's clothes?" Lithuania looked down to see Poland wearing Russia's clothes; coat, boots, almost everything except the scarf.

"Th-they're, like, in fashion right now," Poland said, obviously lying.

"Russia's clothes are in fashion? In Poland?"

"They may not be pink, but they sure are comfy~"

Lithuania rolled his eyes, knowing Poland would probably dye them pink if left alone with them for too long.

"Now, what did you do?" Lithuania said, getting back on topic.

Poland stood in silence, which was soon broken off when Latvia began to talk.

"S-so...scary..."

Lithuania walked over to him.

"What happened?"

Latvia sniffled and wiped his face.

"R-Russia...he was...in my room..." Latvia began to cry all over again, "It was so scary!"

Wait, wasn't Russia out running away from Belarus? He couldn't be here-wait a minute. Lithuania's mind clicked as he looked back to Poland, who was still wearing Russia's clothes. Poland turned around to walk away again-

"Poland!" Poland jumped at Lithuania's angry voice, "Don't tell me you did you did what I think you did!"

_~le flashback~_

_Latvia had managed to make Russia upset once again. Luckily for him, Belarus wasn't far away, and she had begun to chase Russia around. Latvia, not wanting to get involved with either one of them, went to hide in his room. When he made his way there, he hid under the covers, shaking. When he finally felt he was safe, he relaxed, turning to lay on his side-_

_"RAWR!" Latvia faced Russia(?), who had just yelled right in his face, making Latvia scream like a little girl and jump out from under the covers. He ran out of the room just to land in Ukraine's chest, and fell down._

_And that, kids, is how all of this happened. The end. *cue audience clapping* *the curtains fall*_

_~le end of the flashback~_

"Why, Poland?!" Lithuania yelled, "Why would you do that?!"

"It was, like, totally just a prank," Poland said nonchalantly, "I, like, thought it would be funny."

"...HOW is scaring the living daylights out of him funny? Anyway, this is your fault, so your going to help him feel better."

"Fi~ine," Poland whined(hey, that rhymes! :D Ooh, rhymed again!). He walked over to Latvia and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Latvia, Russia's, like, only in your room under the bed when you sleep; you've got nothing to worry about!"

Latvia cried louder.

"Poland!" Lithuania yelled.

"What? I was just trying to help," Poland said.

"Help with what?"

Everyone turned to see Russia standing behind them. He was panting and sweating quite a bit, most likely from running away from Belarus, but was smiling nonetheless. Latvia jumped into Estonia's arms, looking like he was about to cry again. Estonia held him close. Russia smiled more.

"Privyet Lithuania," Russia greeted him happily. He turned to Poland, faking a smile, "Poland," Russia's voice grew bitter.

"Russia," Poland sounded just as bitter.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?"

Suddenly, Belarus appeared out of nowhere.

"You have big brother Russia's clothes?!" She said excitedly. Before Poland could open his mouth, she pounced on him, yelling, "GIVE THEM TO ME! NOW!"

While Belarus was stripping Poland, Russia took the opportunity to run again. Belarus had gotten Russia's clothes, but when she looked around, he wasn't there. A look of disappointment crossed her face.

"Don't worry, little sister," Ukraine said, wrapping her arms around Belarus, giving her a tight hug, "There's always next time."

"I...can't breathe!" Belarus said in a crushing voice.

**After that, everyone sang, ate, and went to bed like an Italian! *shot***

**I have...no idea where this story came from. My brain must be on crack or something. Brain! What have I told you about crack?!**

**Brain: You watch too much anime! That's basically crack for me! Maybe if you stopped-**

**Hey guys! Did you know that crack can have healthy benifits to?! Ahahahahaha~!**

**Brain: -_-**

**I...I have issues ´.`; Terrible, horrible, wonderful issues...**

**Oh, just review!...please~**


End file.
